


【海森/授权翻译】半个真相和被偷走的圣物

by Aurora_Zhuge



Series: 海森/Hiddlesworth [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Hiddlesworth, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Zhuge/pseuds/Aurora_Zhuge
Summary: 授权翻译，原作者elenatria，原作地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059180故事发生在雷神1拍摄期间。（Loki与Odin在阿斯加德武器库对峙之后，Loki发现了自己的身世真相)
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Series: 海森/Hiddlesworth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096181





	【海森/授权翻译】半个真相和被偷走的圣物

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenatria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/gifts).



“你是唯一能懂我的人，兄弟”

离家这么久，是种什么感觉？  
汤姆知道，而且他知道得尤其清楚。13岁时，他去了伊顿。他一直勤奋好学，总能拿回一大摞得A的成绩，摆到骄傲的父母面前。他是家中独子，排行第二，虽然他从来没有承担过长姐那样的压力，但也总是想要在一切方面都出类拔萃——无论是在体育上还是课程上。  
他不得不这么做。那就像是一场他和自己的竞争，一场无声的挣扎，那是他作为一个孩子唯一能做的事——来展示自己的价值，来脱颖而出。  
来乞求他的家不要散。

在收拾东西准备去伊顿时，他已经能察觉到紧张的气氛在加剧。长久的沉默、爆发、父母之间关于现在送他走是否明智的争吵。他不知道（他们感情的详情），他们从没告诉他，但他感觉到了。（He didn’t know, they hadn’t told him, but he had sensed it.）

到伊顿三个月后，他接到了一个电话。朋友们问他是否还好，他从他们身旁挤过，嘴唇紧闭，书死死抱在胸口。他坐在马桶盖上，脸颊湿润，视力渐渐模糊，他一次又一次试图弯下腰系紧鞋带，不让书从腿上掉下来。这宛如另一场竞赛——要快速躲进厕所，不让任何人看见；要系上该死的鞋带，不让这属于昂贵寄宿学校的大部头书本掉落在潮湿的地板上。  
如果他父母接到图书管理员的电话，说他们的儿子毁了伊顿一堆昂贵的财产，他们会怎么想？

哦，对了。什么事都不会发生。因为对于托马斯希德勒斯顿来说，优秀不再是个需要考虑的问题了。他做任何事，都不能再让父母重归于好，也不能再让他们感到骄傲和快乐了。不管他多努力都没用。他们的世界、他的世界正在分崩离析，再加几本湿掉的书，也不会有什么不同。

之后的几个月，他一直在努力克服那种苦楚，还有令人煎熬的怀疑——怀疑父母选择把他送到伊顿、让他远离他的姐妹，是为了让他避开他们离婚时的戏剧场面，避开他父亲搬出去的那一幕。他试图恨他们——恨他们认为他脆弱、恨他们自以为在保护他。他们真正做的，是剥夺了他能够感受一个家的最后一段时光，即使那是个破碎的家。他恨他们没有坦陈他被“流放”的真正原因。如果他还在家里，他至少能在某种程度上控制局势——他会眼睁睁地看着它坍塌、接受它的毁灭、每天承受下一个可怕的日子。

可是，他没能像他的姐妹一样，他被关在了整个过程之外，被囚禁在别处。面对他所在乎的一切，他被迫变成了瞎子、聋子、哑巴。在后来的岁月中，他依然能忆起那种感觉——孤单、隔绝还有极度的痛苦。每当事情不顺，每当试镜失败，每当表演老师们试图强迫他走出舒适区，每当他要花每天16个小时来做自己不喜欢的事，那些黑暗就会回来。它们不再是灼热的疼痛，而只是一种瘙痒，一种炙烤，很深，却钝而麻木。有什么总在跟他说，他只是……不够好。不够勇敢。不够强大。不足以让任何人感到骄傲。

但他是个演员，痛苦也成了有用的工具，如果他需要应声落泪，它很容易就能让他流泪。他只需要想起，父母已经越来越疏远，或者回忆起他当时如何在厕所隔间系着鞋带，泪水沿着脸颊滑下来。

他只需要记起他们许诺要保护他，却对他撒谎。

“你还好吗，伙计？”

克里斯拿着两杯热腾腾、香气扑鼻的咖啡，出现在汤姆上方。汤姆坐在阿斯加德武器库的台阶上，而克里斯仍是索尔的装扮——红色披风，假发，应有尽有。汤姆用手背蹭了蹭眼睛和鼻子。

“是的。我，我很好。”他不自觉地、紧张地在他昂贵的Loki戏服上抹了抹手。

“刚刚那场戏太激烈了！”克里斯喊道，吹了声口哨，满是钦佩意味。

“你怎——怎么没去休息？”汤姆打断他的话，大口呼吸试图吞下残留的眼泪。想到克里斯刚刚在看着他哭，即使是在镜头里，他也忍不住觉得尴尬。

“拜托，这是你和安东尼（霍普金斯）的重要戏份，你说我该干嘛？”克里斯笑了，汤姆感觉就像是下了几小时的暴雨之后，太阳终于穿出了云层。“我求肯导同意让我跟剧组成员一起呆在这儿。你演得很好，我为你骄傲，兄弟。”

“谢谢……”汤姆喃喃说，从克里斯手中接过咖啡，后者随之坐在他旁边的台阶上。

“有那么一会儿，我真以为你让安托尼心脏病发作了，你的感情太饱满了，伙计！”克里斯大笑。“你都差点让我心脏病发作了。”

“是吗……”汤姆微笑着，看向克里斯的眼睛，以确保他是否说了真话。

“当然啊……”克里斯点点头，眼睛看向他，满脸备受煎熬的表情。“你都让我心碎了，我差点被你搞哭。你怎么做到的？我是说，我知道我会怎么演，我会想象我叔叔就要死了。但是你……你表演时简直是光芒四射啊。”

汤姆被逗得呵呵笑起来。“我向你保证，当时我心里可一点都不光芒四射。那……”他皱了皱眉，被刺痛了。“那是一片黑暗之地，我很高兴能在拍摄结束后把它忘掉。”

“我明白，”克里斯拍了拍他后背。“我能理解……”

“你能吗？”

汤姆的问题很粗鲁，语气几乎咄咄逼人。他不是有意的，但事实就是那样。他大大的眼睛充满了哀伤，又满是渴求——渴求被倾听。  
克里斯皱皱眉，眯起了眼睛。他看得出，汤姆想敞开心扉，同时又在努力抗拒。

“你……你愿意和我说说吗？”他开口，语气轻柔。

汤姆深吸口气。“我想……我想我和洛基有一个共同点。那种疏远隔离的感觉。那种只知道一半真相的代价。”

“什么意思？”克里斯问道，双手抓着咖啡凑近到汤姆身边，没有理会熨烫得齐齐整整的斗篷在他身下绞成一团。

汤姆垂下眼眸，嘴唇紧紧闭上——那种微小的、无时无刻不在的、完完全全就是他特有的表情。“我……我父母在我13岁时离婚了。我当时正在伊顿上学，我发现……。不，是他们……决定告诉我。那时候挺难的。我是说，之前的日子也不容易，那些没完没了的争吵，彼此指责，还有冷漠。我和姐姐妹妹去参加聚会，看到那些快乐的孩子和父母在一起，我们会想……为什么我们不能像其他人一样一家人在一起呢？为什么我们就不能正常一点呢？”

克里斯摇摇头。“没什么‘正常’，伙计。人们总在离婚。”

“我知道。我知道，”汤姆点点头，眼睛盯着空旷处。“但这并不能让痛苦减轻……”他微微垂下头，凝视着杯子里棕色的气泡，沉默着搅拌滚烫的液体，等待它变冷——或者只是以此为由避开他朋友的眼睛。“当父母因为别无选择而分开，你只会一直想：作为他们的孩子，你到底做错了什么。你很痛苦，你觉得你在受惩罚，所以你一定是做错了什么，对吧？当一切发生时，你只剩下连绵不绝的恐惧……害怕会……”

“会被抛下，”克里斯补完了他后半句话，满怀同情地点点头。

汤姆惊讶地抬起头来。

“是的……”他低声说，几乎被克里斯的洞察力迷住。多年来，他一直在找寻这些词语，而如今，他穿着大成本超英电影的戏服、穿着这昂贵得离谱的皮衣，听到它们从一个人嘴里说出来——那个七英尺高的澳大利亚人，他的二头肌壮得像山，滑稽的红色斗篷压在他们身体之间，已经成了一团脏兮兮的东西。

克里斯笑了，看起来就像一个神，那微笑里满是阳光、雨水和万钧雷鸣，满是骄傲和宽恕。  
是了，当克里斯微笑的时候，仿佛一切都会变好。

他一只手拿着咖啡，另一只胳膊搂住汤姆的肩膀，紧紧地拥住他。  
很紧。

“我说，咱们拍完电影后，我想邀请你去澳大利亚，见见我的家人。” 克里斯说道，“我妈妈总说她想要第四个孩子。”

“第四个儿子？”汤姆难以置信地抬起眉毛，笑了。“太难应付了吧。”

“呐，算不上啦，”克里斯皱起鼻子，脑袋左歪右斜，看起来有种可爱的孩子气。“她还想要个女儿呢，但既然她不能再生别的孩子了，就只能接受你这个儿子了，对不对？你都长这么大了，我们也不用给你换尿布、热奶，一切都好简单哦，对吧？老天，我怎么还有点不满呢。”

汤姆脑海中浮现出克里斯给他弟弟利亚姆喂奶的样子，咯咯地笑出声来。炎炎夏日，一个小孩子给一个婴儿喂奶。幸福的澳大利亚家庭，一群金发赤脚的男孩子们。

克里斯也笑了，但他一直没有把胳膊从汤姆肩上移开，相反，他更用力地搂紧他，把他拉到自己胸口。  
他的笑声温暖又热情，这种笑声让他总是深受喜爱。汤姆想，在他孤独的伊顿岁月，在他的朋友们都只关心成绩、体育和在家度假的时候，如果他有一个像克里斯这样的朋友，事情会是什么样子。  
不知为何，汤姆觉得克里斯仿佛一直都在，那些扎心的痛、伯克郡无尽的大雨还有黑暗，那些都是克里斯来到他生活之前的先兆。

如果没有光来投射出阴影，就不会有黑暗，汤姆深知这一点。它们定义彼此，在宇宙中共存，并占据各自的位置，就像月亮的相位。一个预示着另一个。

“我们会收养你！”克里斯兴高采烈地说，脸上洋溢着甜蜜愉悦的光芒。“你要成为一个海姆斯沃斯了，你会成为我们家的一份子。你觉得怎么样？”

汤姆咧嘴笑了，眼睛闪闪亮亮，残留着他因为洛基血统揭晓而流下的泪水。

“…很好，”他回答说。

克里斯松开汤姆的肩膀，用指背蹭了下他朋友苍白的脸颊，抹去未干的、曾属于洛基的泪水。

“来吧，”他站起来，抖掉披风上的灰尘。“告解时间到此结束，咱们去吃点东西吧。否则我也会开始想家、想我哥哥弟弟了。我爱……”他做了个手势，指了指片场和正在休息的剧组成员，“这一切，但我还是很怀念海滩，你懂吧？我想家里的每一个人。”

“我懂。”

“我知道你懂，”克里斯手拿杯子，停顿了一会儿。他们未来还有很长的拍摄日程，那会是漫长又疲惫的日子，但他们在一起，这让一切都变得美好多了，也容易多了。  
“你是唯一能懂我的人，兄弟”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> 原作注释概要：在汤姆·希德勒斯顿(Tom Hiddleston)的IMDB页面，确实提到了他在父母离婚时去了伊顿公学，而且他在父母离婚时心碎了。
> 
> 译者注释： Half truths and stolen relics 是一个同时映射锤基和海森的话，stolen relics来自雷神1台词，是Loki用来形容自己的。
> 
> “你是唯一能懂我的人，兄弟” 是海总曾经对抖森说过的一句话。


End file.
